Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a device having an imaging function for imaging a still image and/or moving image such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera including a “Handycam”, which trademark right is given to the applicant of the subject application, and a mobile telephone having a digital camera function is being widespread used. The frequency the user performs imaging increases and the number of imaged images also increases by providing the imaging function to the portable device such as the mobile telephone. The storage medium of the recording medium for storing the imaged images is also increasing, where great number of images can be recorded in one recording medium.
The device having such imaging function can record the imaged image in the removable recording medium such as a Memory Stick. The images recorded in the recording medium can be reproduced and the like in other devices different from the device that imaged the image by recording the images in the removable recording medium.
A technique for improving the efficiency in the process of searching and displaying a list of images recorded in the recording medium is being developed. The technique of storing a data base in which an image and information related to the image are corresponded in the recording medium to improve the efficiency in the process desired in the similarly search of images, displaying of list of images satisfying a predetermined condition and the like using a database is described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-206918.